


Меня не сжечь драконьим пламенем

by dfvl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, noir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке хоббит-феста на diary.ru<br/>Все выжили после БПВ, и Торин, не простив Бильбо, прогоняет его. Но через какое-то время, поняв какую ошибку совершил, отправляется за ним в Шир. Где не находит ничего. Холм, где находился Бег-энд - это просто холм, в котором, как утверждают все местные жители, отродясь не было никакой норы. И про Бильбо Бэггинса никто никогда не слышал. Кто же тогда прошел с гномами весь поход? И сможет ли ответить на этот вопрос Гендальф, которого, к тому же, еще надо найти?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> нуар, драма и много мата  
> я предупредила))

\- Взломщик, - стонал я чужим голосом, пока вбивал его в стену. – Мой взломщик.  
Он кричал. Растрескавшиеся губы кровоточили. Он бормотал мое-не мое имя. Внутри у него было ужасно горячо.  
Он истончался, исчезал, и я стал двигаться быстрее, но кончить не успел – он скользнул по щеке прозрачными пальцами и растворился в воздухе, на прощание шепнув в мой-не мой рот:  
\- Найди меня.  
*  
Я проснулся с каменным стояком, в два рывка кончил в какую-то тряпицу и сразу встал. Торин еще спал, брат тоже.  
Охуенно начинается день, думал я, пока шел к ручью за водой и разводил костер.  
А еще – ебаные эльфы.  
Ебаная магия.  
Лучше бы я сдох в битве, один хер, Торин рано или поздно узнает и кончит меня на месте. И не посмотрит ведь, что лучший друг.   
За год я вроде разобрался, как это происходит. Я видел не все его сны, только те, которые вызывали сильные эмоции – то есть именно те, которые видеть не хотел. Сначала был дракон, но он снился и мне тоже, поэтому я не сразу сообразил, что вижу летающую тварь не оттуда, где был на самом деле.   
Потом мне приснилось, как я хватаю дубовый сук, чтобы защититься от бледного уебка. С утра решил, что совсем с глузду двинулся и отдыхать нужно больше, но в тот же день, вечером, мы распивали в королевских покоях, и Торин пожаловался, что хуево спит, мол, снилась ночью битва при Азанулбизаре.  
Спит он хуево, факт. Я точно знаю.  
И чем дальше, тем хуже. Сначала это были дракон, и сражения, и павшие родичи. Но я сам знаю горечь страданий и обжигающий ужас, такие сны мне не мешали. А потом началась эта херота с хоббитом, которого он сам же и выкинул из Эребора год назад.  
Где и как он его только не ебал. Я все собирался Торину намекнуть про то, что не он один это видит и нашел бы себе уже кого, чтобы напряжение снять. Но тут все стало намного хуже.  
Хуже снов, где Торин ебал хоббита, были сны, где он его любил.  
Вода в котелке закипела и ошпарила мне пальцы. И брат с Торином уже, оказывается, проснулись.  
\- Все мечтаешь, принцесса? – он пихнул меня в плечо и получил ногой по колену в ответ. – Лучше бы завтрак приготовил.   
Вроде смеется, а глаза как у битой собаки, только и отличия, что светлые. Хорошо, что к ночи уже дойдем до Шира. Не знаю, обрадуется хоббит или нет, зато знаю, что Торин – гном настойчивый, значит, найдет себе занятие на ночь – и я наконец спокойно высплюсь. Ну, если они слишком шуметь не будут.   
Я ухмыльнулся:  
\- Принцессы не готовят.  
\- Листьев-то на отвар соберешь? – спросил у меня брат. – Завтрак сам приготовлю, все равно от вас двоих ничего путного не дождешься.   
Торин состроил оскорбленное лицо и полез к провизии, рассказывая, как брат и я завоем от блаженства, когда он приготовит королевский завтрак. Я пошел за листьями.  
Но ни отвара, ни горячего завтрака у нас не было, потому что, только я дошел до чащи, все потемнело и зарядил такой дождь, что сразу стало понятно – можно уколдоваться, огня не будет.  
Для полного счастья в лагере я нашел не только брата и Торина, но и полтора десятка истерично орущих гоблинов. Я вытащил топор и побежал. Торин заорал:  
\- Двалин! Хули ж так медленно? – и чуть не переебал меня своим эльфийским клинком.   
Ненавижу эльфов. И гоблинов ненавижу. Я схватил двоих и раздавил друг о друга. Минут за двадцать мы кончили всех.   
Только, блядь, не всех, потому что какая-то сука увела наш мешок с провизией и мой любимый походный плащ.   
Охуенно начинается день, говорю же.  
***   
В общем, правильно Гендальф сказывал, как путешествие началось, так и пойдет. Вместо достойного воина темно-зеленого плаща я шел в желтом. Мок себе молча и не жаловался, только сразу Торина предупредил:  
\- Спросишь, зачем я его взял, переебу.  
Он не спросил, но сразу брат влез:  
\- А я спрошу, меня не тронет. Двалин, зачем ты с собой плащ рудокопа взял?  
\- Ни за чем, - пробурчал я. – Сам в мешок свалился.  
\- А что он у тебя в покоях делал?  
\- Лежал, блядь. Что еще плащу делать?  
Брат захихикал и отстал, а Торин заржал в голос. Я вздохнул. Пусть смеется, хоть лицом посветлел.   
Почти весь день шли молча, ветер дул страшный, можно было и не пытаться разговаривать, слова вбивались обратно в глотку, стоило только рот открыть.   
Ледяной дождь прекращался, когда начинался град, и наоборот. Брат был похож на мокрую овцу, Торин по самый нос завернулся в капюшон, чтобы драгоценные косы не намочить, а я думал, как с наслаждением вытру ботинки о какую-нибудь хоббитскую замечательную тумбочку и рявкну вместо приветствия, чего он нам всю дорогу в уши лил, как прекрасна осень в этом его Шире.   
Закаты, там. Рыжие поля. Сухой осенний запах.  
Если что и было сухим – то только трубка и кисет табака, которые лежали во внутреннем кармане плаща. Больше ничего сухого в радиусе этой бесконечной тучи не было. И это я молчу про закаты.   
К вечеру мы добрались в Бри. Город пустой, все, конечно, по домам сидят, и только мы, трое ебанутых, месим грязь и ищем «Гарцующего пони». Если честно, ебанутых нас, конечно, только двое, я и брат, потому что согласились с ториновским:  
\- Я король, и я помню дорогу!  
Ну король-то он король, но мы ходили по чертовому Бри, пока совсем не стемнело. Я не выдержал:  
\- Торин, все. Возвращаемся к воротам и идем, как Балин предлагал.  
Но нет, блядь, нет. Я король, все за мной, я всех выведу. Как он сюда в прошлый раз один добрался, даже представить не могу. Как он вообще хоть куда-то в одиночестве дошел, не понимаю.   
Спас брат, он просто развернул Торина в нужную сторону, воскликнул:  
\- Торин! А ведь и вправду ту дорогу нашел! - и бодро туда пошлепал.   
Торин довольно улыбнулся и потопал за ним. Я закатил глаза и тоже пошел. Да. Иногда есть чему у брата поучиться.  
\- Надеюсь, хоть здесь все удачно пройдет, - пробормотал он, когда мы подошли к гостинице.   
\- Прошу прощение, господа гномы, свободных мест нет, - ответил на его надежды хозяин места, только мы вошли. – Но могу направить вас в дом моего приятеля, у него может найтись комната и горячий ужин.   
Приятель, во-первых, конечно же, жил на другом конце города. Поэтому мы, конечно же, снова заблудились. Трижды. Во-вторых, он, конечно же, оказался скользким хмырем с шальным взглядом и трясущимися руками.  
Торин вроде хотел что-то сказать, но посмотрел на меня и передумал. И правильно. Лучше в недостойном доме, чем на улице под дождем.   
На ужин подали горячую похлебку и свежий хлеб, и хмырь сразу превратился в радушного хозяина.   
\- Простите мое любопытство, но позвольте узнать, как такие представительные господа гномы оказались в нашей глуши? Если это не тайна, конечно.  
\- Не тайна, добрый хозяин, - и Торин начал многословно рассказывать, что мы идем навестить друга-хоббита, и то, что можно было сказать в четыре слова, растянул на четверть часа.   
Я даже успел немного вздремнуть с открытыми глазами, а когда проснулся, как раз услышал:  
\- Но Бэггинс не живет в Хоббитоне. В Твердострое они: и он, и жена, и сынишка их.  
Брат поперхнулся куском хлеба.   
\- А давно женился?  
\- Да нет, недавно и полгода не прошло. Сынишке так вообще еще и месяца не исполнилось? А вы не слыхали разве?  
\- Нет, эти радостные новости мы упустили. Но уже поздно, а мы устали с дороги, и если хозяин не будет возражать, предпочли бы отдохнуть.  
Брат умеет и лучше, но для хмыря сойдет и так. Я вздохнул. И переехать успел, и жену завел, и сына. Молодец хоббит. Я украдкой посмотрел на Торина, он очень спокойно готовился ко сну.  
И очень молча.   
Брат уселся в карауле, достал из мешка книжку – и не намокла ведь, удивительно. А мы легли.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал я Торину.  
Он не ответил.   
Жди-жди нас, хоббит. Лично сожру две трети твоих кладовых, чтобы знал, как жениться, когда Торин тоскует.  
*  
Я бежал по золоту, проваливался в него, тонул. За мной медленно шел дракон. Он молчал, он ждал, он звенел своей кольчугой, он гонял меня по сокровищнице уже не первый час.  
Но я увидел! Чернота не пугала меня, я побежал к двери и успел, заскочил в незнакомый коридор и остановился. Там стоял хоббит, чистенький, аккуратный, такой же, как раньше. Он смотрел на меня не зло, без страха, и я протянул к нему свою-не свою руку, и попросил чужим голосом:  
\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста…  
Он покачал головой и исчез, шепнув:  
\- Найди меня.  
Сзади раздался ужасный смех и грохот. Спину обожгло смертью.  
*  
Хорошая новость – наладилась погода. Дождь кончился еще ночью, небо прояснилось, и утром даже выглянуло солнце. Как раз вовремя, чтобы я увидел, как блохи с тюфяка переползают в мою бороду.   
Плохая новость – я понял, почему никто не знает про хоббитов. Ебаный Шир построен так, что невозможно куда-то прийти с первого раза. В нужной деревне мы оказались только к закату.  
Хорошая новость – это был не наш Бэггинс. Причем у хмыря с постоялого двора явные проблемы или со слухом, или со зрением: у этого Бэггинса и жена была не то чтобы молодой, и сыну месяц исполнился зим так двадцать назад.   
Плохая новость – кажется, происходила какая-то хуйня.  
Мы с Торином вломились в нору и хором рявкнули:   
\- Хоббит! Встречай гостей!  
А в гостиной обнаружили семью этих Саквиль-Бэггинсов. Да. Неловко получилось. Пришлось выпихнуть вперед брата. Он все исправил и, пока мы с Торином делали вид, что это кто-то другой только что выломал дверь и изгадил грязищей ковры у входа, договорился, что переночуем мы здесь. И поужинаем тоже.  
За ужином брат пытался подольститься к хозяйке – она тут была главная, сразу понятно. Пытался-пытался, но ничего не выходило. Хоббитянка была с крутым нравом и брата осаживала, когда он только рот открывал.  
\- Позвольте еще раз поблагодарить вас… - начал Торин, но тоже получил мрачный взгляд в свою сторону и замолк.  
\- Любелия! – сказал я и незаметно подмигнул Торину. – Прекрасный ужин и вино прекрасное, но вы мне лучше расскажите, как вам удалось достать такую изумительную посуду в этой глуши? Я серебра такого качества уже двести лет не видел!  
Еще до десерта мы знали все обо всех жителях Шира, включая умерших и только что родившихся. Кроме одного.  
\- А что в Бэг-Энде? – спросил брат, когда она закончила.  
\- Бэг-Энд? Что это? Никогда не слышала о таком месте.  
\- Прошу прощения? – одновременно, нацепив на лица вежливое недоумение, спросили брат и Торин.  
\- Там живет ваш родственник, Бильбо Бэ…  
\- У меня нет родственников с таким именем!  
Как отрезала!   
На следующий день мы выяснили, что дело не только в крутом нраве. Бильбо Бэггинса не было дома.  
То есть, нет. Его не было дома, потому что у него не было дома. Ну, то есть совсем.   
То есть, мы наконец дошли до Хоббитона. И прошли той же дорогой, что два года назад. И по мосту прошли, и мимо мельницы, и к холму подошли по тропинке.  
И уперлись в ровную, идеально постриженную зелено-рыжую стену.  
Мы постояли. Торин подошел ближе и выдрал пучок травы. Трава была настоящая. Земля была настоящая.   
Торин вернулся, и мы постояли еще. Я нихуя не понимал, куда могла исчезнуть целая нора, может быть, даже с хозяином внутри.  
К нам подошел рыжий хоббит:  
\- Чем могу служить господа?  
\- Балин, Двалин и Торин Дубощит, к вашим услугам, мастер …?   
\- Гемджи, к вашим!  
\- Уважаемый мастер Гемджи! Мы со спутниками находимся в легком недоумении.  
В легком недоумении. Я повернулся к охуевшему Торину и краем глаза увидел свое отражение в тазу, с которым стоял хоббит. Такое же охуевшее.   
\- Бильбо Бэггинс? Никогда не слышал о таком, простите.  
\- Но… Но мы были уведомлены, что здесь находится его нора, Бэг-Энд. О ней вы тоже не слышали?  
\- Тут должно быть какая-то ошибка, господа гномы! С этой стороны холма есть только моя нора, и входа здесь никогда не было, дверь вон там, где сад начинается.  
За то, как вышло дальше, я даже горжусь собой, все-таки жизнь этому Гемджи спас. Торин занервничал, когда услышал, что сосед и тот нашего хоббита не знает. А к моменту насчет того, что нужной норы и не было никогда, он уже дышал как бешеная лошадь, только пены у рта не хватало.  
В общем, когда он дернулся в сторону хоббита с воплем:  
\- Не смей мне лгать, полурослик!  
Я оказался быстрее. Схватил его за руку, дернул на себя и прижал всем весом к стене. Удар пришелся мне по плечу, и было ощутимо. Хоббита бы такой зашиб насмерть.   
Гемджи ойкнул, бросил свой таз и убежал. Яблоки рассыпались по всей тропинке, брат поднял одно, обтер о плащ и подошел к нам.  
\- Скоро стемнеет. Надо думать, куда возвращаться на ночлег.   
\- Думай, - прохрипел я, потому что Торин задергался, – я немного занят.  
Он думал, я тащил упирающегося Торина за руку, и мы постепенно отходили от деревни. По пути нам встретился еще один хоббит, я уронил Торина в канаву и прыгнул за ним, а брат подошел поговорить. Торин все-таки отпихнул меня, когда он вернулся:  
\- Ну что?   
\- И этот сказал, что никогда о таком не слышал и нора с этой стороны холма только одна.   
\- Ну что, блядь, значит, никогда не слышал?!  
\- Не ебу, - отозвался я.  
Брат пихнул меня локтем и предположил:  
\- Может, это магия, заклинание какое-то?  
Торин задумался, потом кивнул. Сам выбрался из канавы и побрел в сторону, противоположную Бри. Брат посмотрел, махнул рукой и пошел за ним.  
А я вот что подумал. Нихуя, конечно, непонятно. Но если это и магия, наверняка эльфийская. У этих все через жопу.


	2. Chapter 2

Хоббит стоял между деревьями и махал мне рукой. Я побежал, но наткнулся на невидимую преграду.   
\- Взломщик, - позвал я чужим голосом.   
Он улыбнулся, и я снова попытался подойти ближе. Огляделся в поисках камня или толстой ветки.   
\- Торин, - прошептал он. – Не надо.  
Он махнул рукой на землю. Там лежала карта, с обведенным чернилами городом. Я разглядел его название. Оно меня испугало. Я кивнул.  
\- Найди меня.   
Он исчез. Я почувствовал запах гари. Я закричал, когда загорелись мои волосы.  
*  
Наутро, после ночевки в поле, мы вернулись в Хоббитон. Я надеялся, что нора появится и хоббит тоже.   
Не появились.   
Около холма никого не было. Хоббиты или прятались, или исчезали как наш. Мы с братом сидели на тропинке, Торин чуть ли не носом утыкался в то место, где раньше была круглая зеленая дверь.  
\- Может он научился прятать вход от незваных гостей? – подумал я вслух и получил куском грязи в лицо.  
Торин копал.   
\- Помочь? – спросил брат и обзавелся таким же, но в бороде.  
Начался дождь. Торин копал. Я заебался.   
Я подошел к нему, развернул к себе, обхватил лицо ладонями и в полсилы засадил лбом по лбу. Отпустил, когда он перестал качаться:  
\- Полегчало? Пойдем отсюда уже. Сам ведь видишь, ничего нет.  
\- Тебе бы так полегче кто сделал. Еще один угол остался, проверю и пойдем.  
\- Что проверишь?  
\- Желудь, Двалин. Нам надо найти желудь.  
Желудь так желудь. Я повернулся к брату, но еще и шага не сделал, как этот полоумный заорал:  
\- Нашел!  
Гиблое место этот Шир. Росток, который Торин держал в руке, был ростком дуба. Я в траве не разбираюсь, но дуб узнать могу. И должен он расти из желудя, а не просто торчать из земли.   
У ростка не было корней, но он был живым. Не знаю как, но я это чувствовал.  
\- Это тот самый желудь, Двалин!  
Я не стал говорить, что желудя нет вообще.  
\- Тот самый, который он в саду Беорна подобрал. Значит…  
\- Что значит, Торин? – спросил брат.  
\- Я не знаю.  
Мы взяли его с собой и пошли в Бри. В этот раз впереди шел я, Торин нес росток на вытянутой руке, а другой закрывал от дождя. Как сокровище.  
***  
С утра мы устроили совет. Торин рвался еще раз вернуться в Хоббитон, я охранял дверь. А брат предложил спросить у Гендальфа.   
В конце концов, он нашел этого хоббита один раз, пусть найдет и второй.  
Мы с братом пошли искать Следопытов. Торин сказал, что поговорит с хозяином «Пони».  
Следопыты – истинные дети Шира. Несколько часов мы расспрашивали жителей и бродили по лесу на границе. Никого. Брат попытался поговорить с местным грачом, но безмозглая птица только прыгала с ветки на ветку, а потом улетела – и не было похоже, что она отправилась передавать сообщение.   
Брат иногда после чего-то говорит, что у него было предчувствие. Нихуя у нас не было предчувствий, когда мы вышли из-за угла к гостинице и увидели Торина, сидящего на наших пожитках.  
В одной руке меч, а в другой – пивная кружка с ростком.   
Блядь.  
\- Их было слишком много.  
\- Конечно, - согласился я, закидывая за спину мешок.  
\- Они не знают, где Гендальф.  
\- Мы тоже, - брат взял свой.  
\- Нос-то вытри, король. Кровь течет.  
Всучил мне росток, вытер нос и сразу забрал. Мы пошли в неизвестность, но ушли недалеко, потому что у городской стены нас ждал человек в темном плаще. Он подошел к брату, поклонился и сказал:  
\- Через несколько дней Гендальф будет в Ривенделе.  
Что я там говорил про грача? Отличные птицы, друзья всех гномов.  
Мы поднажали и к вечеру дошли до долины с каменными троллями. В пещере находиться было невозможно, такая вонь и за сотню лет не исчезнет. Я развел костер как раз между ними, хоть раз, но будет польза от троллей, от ветра защитят.  
Брат что-то писал в небольшой книжке. Торин вроде глаз не сводил со своего ростка, а заметил:  
\- Что ты пишешь?  
\- Описываю твое растение.   
Врет? Но зачем ему врать Торину? Наверное, показалось.   
После еды у меня не было сил даже убрать миску с колен. Я сунул под голову мешок и уснул.  
*  
Он положил голову мне на колени и прикрыл глаза. Я погладил его золотые кудри.  
\- Ты мое солнышко, - сказал тихо, не смог удержать в себе, но он услышал, усмехнулся.  
\- Я не солнышко, Торин Дубощит.  
В глазах его – золотые искорки.   
\- Не покидай меня, - попросил я чужим голосом и наклонился к его губам.  
\- Не покину.  
Губы его пахли медом – и золотом.  
*  
Солнышко, стучало в голове, ты мое солнышко.   
Сердце ныло, херачило со всей дури по ребрам, и тянуло, и кололо. Дышать было больно. Я расслабился. Выкинул все мысли из головы. Досчитал до ста.  
Когда я наконец смог открыть глаза, Торин еще спал. А брат все сидел со своей книжечкой.  
\- Балин, о чем ты пишешь?  
Он вздохнул. Махнул головой, и мы отошли на несколько шагов. Уселись на валуне. Я пожал его плечо.  
\- Я пишу про Бильбо, - он помолчал и, когда я уже собирался сказать, что Гендальф обязательно снимет заклятие, добавил: - Я тоже его забываю.  
\- Забываешь?  
\- Я записал вчера все, что смог вспомнить. Как он выглядел, как говорил, что любил есть. Вспоминалось тяжело, смотри, как мало страниц.  
Страниц семь, не больше. Я мог бы рассказать, не задумываясь, на десяток таких книжек.  
\- А утром я взял ее что-то добавить… Двалин, я его больше не помню. Я читаю эти слова, и я им верю – но не помню. А он ведь был моим другом!  
Был, думаю я. Был – это плохо. У брата покраснели глаза. Я встал перед ним и сказал:  
\- Он и сейчас твой друг, только его найти надо. Записывай.  
Я рассказывал все, что приходило в голову. Как хоббит ужаснулся, когда я пришел к нему домой, как грохнулся в обморок, прочитав контракт, как бежал за нами через весь свой Хоббитон, а потом развопился, что надо вернуться, когда обнаружил, что забыл носовые платки.  
Брат прервал меня на середине:  
\- Спасибо, Двалин, я вспомнил. Не понимаю, что на меня нашло.  
\- Это чья-то злая воля, Балин. Но нам нечего бояться, волшебник поможет. А пока его нет, я буду тебе рассказывать, только лучше Торину об этом не говорить.  
\- О чем мне не говорить? – спросил он сонно.   
Балин уронил книжечку, его глаза округлились в ужасе. Я быстро повернулся к Торину, он вскочил и побежал к нам.  
А за его спиной растворялся в воздухе один из каменных троллей. Он бледнел, становился прозрачным, истончался и наконец исчез. Дело не заняло и минуты.   
Мы скинули вещи в мешки и быстро ушли из долины. Решили идти в Ривенделл без остановок.  
Если еще было, куда идти, конечно.


	3. Chapter 3

Хорошие новости – Ривенделл оказался на месте. Я никогда еще так не радовался эльфийскому лесу и их песням. У моста брат остановил Торина:  
\- Торин, нам нужен Гендальф, постарайся не забывать об этом. Нам не нужны проблемы с эльфами.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил я. – Если и здесь их окажется слишком много, разбитый нос за воротами будешь в одиночестве утирать. Я с тобой в лес из теплого дома ночевать не потащусь.  
Торин поднял глаза от ростка, вроде подумал о чем-то и кивнул:  
\- Нам не нужны проблемы.  
Поспать ему срочно надо, а то смотреть невозможно.  
Хорошие новости – в Ривенделле нас встретили Фили, Бофур и Бифур.  
Все остальное было очень, очень плохими новостями.  
Торин увидел Фили, когда мы пересекли мост, и побежал к нему:  
\- Фили! Сын дочери моего отца! Ты нашел его?  
Фили растерянно посмотрел в мою сторону, я скорчил самое страшное лицо, какое смог.  
\- Нет, дядя. Но мы подумали, что тебе понадобится помощь в поисках.   
Торин опустил плечи, буркнул в сторону Элронда:  
\- Спасибо за гостеприимство, - и побрел за эльфом в свои покои.  
Элронд проводил его взглядом и пригласил нас отобедать и обсудить ситуацию. По дороге со мной поравнялся Бофур, сжал мою ладонь, тепло улыбнулся и шепнул на ухо:  
\- Все наладится.  
Хотелось бы и мне в это верить.   
После обеда брат начал благодарить эльфа за то, что он принял нас в своем доме, но тот махнул рукой:  
\- Не стоит тратить время на благодарности, мастер гном. Сначала давайте поймем, что происходит.  
Брат рассказал, что происходило у нас. Что норы нет, и будто бы никогда не было, и хоббиты знать не знают о Бильбо Бэггинсе. И про росток без желудя рассказал. И про исчезнувшего тролля. Только про то, что Торин, кажется, сходит с ума, умолчал. Хотя это и так не заметить сложно.  
\- Какой именно тролль? – спросил Фили. - Я просто все думал и думал, пока мы ехали... Это не тот тролль, который первый схватил Бильбо?  
Я посмотрел на него. Блядь. Блядь-блядь-блядь!  
\- Фили. Только, пожалуйста, не говори…  
Он кивнул. И Бофур с Бифуром кивнули. Брат застонал и прижал руку ко лбу.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Элронд.  
\- Аркенстоун, - ответил брат. – Аркенстоун тоже исчез. Когда это случилось?  
\- Через две недели после вашего отъезда. Мы с Кили были в сокровищнице, и он вдруг засветился еще ярче, а потом просто растворился в воздухе, как ваш тролль. Мы решили вас догнать, и Кили собирался, а я поехал в Дейл, предупредить Барда, что мы уезжаем, и… В общем, Бард не знал, кто такие полурослики и никогда такого не видел. И никто в Дейле не видел.   
Фили выдохнул и посмотрел в мою сторону:  
\- Только ты не злись, хорошо? Мы запаниковали. Гномы тоже начали его забывать, но по-другому. Когда мы рассказывали гномам, они его вспоминали, а когда людям – то нет. Бард нам даже поверил, но вспомнить так и не смог.  
\- Почему я должен злиться?  
\- Мы все думали и думали. И птицы не могли вас найти! В общем, мы поехали к эльфам. У Трандуила исчезли ключи, которые украл Бильбо, но эльфы его помнили.  
\- И что ты отдал ему за помощь?  
Фили вжался в стул и мог бы уже и не отвечать, я и сам понял.  
\- Белые камни.  
\- Так, - я встал и внимательно посмотрел на каждого, включая эльфа, - если кто-нибудь – и мне все равно, случайно или намеренно – хотя бы намекнет обо всем этом Торину, задушу собственными руками. Это ясно? Славно. Можем продолжать.  
\- Что-то еще пропало в Эреборе?   
\- Нет, птицы приносят вести через день. Больше ничего не исчезло. Кили каждое утро собирает гномов и рассказывает про Бильбо, и они вспоминают, кто-то быстро, кто-то медленно. Но без этого о нем помним только я с ним. Ну, и вы трое, да?  
Брат помотал головой.  
\- Ты и дядя? Двалин?  
Я посмотрел на Бофура. Он грустно улыбнулся и поправил свою дурацкую шапку:  
\- Я вспоминаю, как только Фили начинает говорить. А до того чувствую, что забыл что-то важное. Но сам вспомнить не могу, извини.  
Я повернулся к Фили:  
\- Об этом Торину тоже лучше не говорить. А что ты думаешь, мастер эльф?  
\- Я помню мастера Бэггинса, но с каждым днем он все дальше в моих воспоминаниях… Словно мы встречались с ним сотни лет назад, и не наяву, а во сне.  
\- И ты не знаешь, что это за злая магия?  
\- Злая? Я не могу понять пока, если ли во всем этом магия. Рано говорить о том, злая она или добрая. Эльфы никогда с таким не сталкивались.  
\- Никогда не сталкивались, добрый хозяин Ривенделла, - спросил брат, - или забыли?  
Эльф не ответил.   
*  
\- Найди меня, - шептал невидимый взломщик. – Найди меня.  
Его голос эхом отбивался от каменных стен, я бежал от него, к нему, пока не начал задыхаться от дыма.   
За секунду до того, как расплавилась моя кожа, я узнал этот коридор.  
*  
Никакой радости от пробуждения, когда тебя кто-то трясет за плечи так, что зубы стучат.   
\- Двалин! Просыпайся, Двалин! – и все трясет, и глаза красные, бешеные.  
\- Проснулся, - чуть не прикусив язык, сказал. – Отпусти уже.  
Отпустил. Вскочил и начал метаться по комнате:  
\- Я все понял, Двалин! Откуда ему взяться в Шире? Какие же мы идиоты! Как можно было так поступить! Он остался у эльфов!  
\- У каких эльфов, Торин?  
\- У лешего в Лихолесье! Мы уплыли на бочках, но было только тринадцать, тринадцать бочек!   
\- Торин, - попытался усадить, но он вырвался, снова забегал. – Он плыл не внутри бочки, помнишь? Он был с нами, когда мы пришли в Озерный город. Он нашел дверь в гору и разговаривал с драконом.   
Он остановился, потер лоб. Кажется, начал успокаиваться.  
\- Хоббит украл Аркенстоун, Торин. Помнишь?  
Он сел и посмотрел на меня:  
\- Я не понимаю, Двалин. Где же он тогда?   
\- Скоро появится Гендальф. Он его найдет. А ты лучше поспи еще.  
Уложил его и отошел к окну. Пиздец тому, кто делает, будь это сам Махал. Я прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу, а потом тоже лег. И мне надо поспать.   
*  
Я бродил по пустому тронному залу и бормотал чужим голосом негромко, но чтобы услышали копошащиеся во тьме твари:  
\- Я не верю Двалину. Я больше никому не верю.  
За моей спиной, раскрыв пасть, стоял дракон.  
*  
На рассвете сменить меня пришел Фили:  
\- О чем с ним разговаривать можно?  
Ни о чем, блядь.   
\- Не знаю, Фили. Придумай что-нибудь повеселее. И не про хоббитов.   
Весь день я бродил по Ривенделлу и ни о чем не думал. Всего-то четыре дня до приезда Гендальфа продержаться. Бывало и хуже.  
Вот только, блядь, нет, не бывало.  
Эльфы, кажется, боялись. Когда мы были здесь в прошлый раз, длинноухие пели, не замолкая, и как припадочные ржали в кустах. А теперь здесь было тихо. И странно.  
Я забрел в одну из беседок. Смысл в этих беседках, если в них, блядь, нет стен, а крыша вся в дырку? Ветер швырнул мне в лицо гору мокрых листьев.  
Конечно, именно тогда, когда я, высунув язык, выковыривал их из бороды, со мной решила побеседовать эльфийка. Темноволосая! И такие, оказывается, бывают.  
\- Мое имя Арвен, мастер гном, Вечерняя Звезда. Я прошу вас разделить со мной трапезу.  
Она сказала, и я вспомнил, что со вчерашнего дня не ел. Трапеза – это отлично! Но не в продуваемой беседке и не под внимательной взглядом этой. Она задумчиво разрезала на крохотные куски траву в тарелке. Я уныло жевал огромный лист.   
Нет, определенно, что-то не так с этими эльфами.  
Я сожрал всю траву, чтобы это поскорее кончилось. От вина отказался. Пока эльфы уносили посуду, она молчала, а потом поднялась и кивнула:  
\- Спасибо, мастер гном. Пусть мы разные и никогда не научимся понимать друг друга, будьте уверены, мы с отцом окажем вам любую помощь.  
Когда она уходила, я окликнул:  
\- Арвен! А ты помнишь хоббита?  
\- Не так хорошо, как раньше, - она слабо улыбнулась: - я помню, как он смешно двигал носом, когда думал о чем-то.  
Нос – это хорошо. Я поклонился и спустился к реке. Ходил то в одну сторону, то в другую. На закате среди туч ненадолго появилось солнце, и у берега что-то блеснуло. Я наклонился и запустил руку в ил. Это было странно искореженное золотое кольцо.  
\- Двалин! – позвал меня Бофур. Я убрал кольцо в карман.  
Бофур подошел ко мне:  
\- Торин, вроде, получше. Сидит весь день спокойно, слушает.  
\- Что слушает?  
\- Все слушает, - улыбка у Бофура хорошая, добрая. Соскучился по ней. – Фили ему про Эребор рассказывает, Бифур про пиры, Балин – сказки детские.  
\- А ты что королю рассказываешь?  
\- А я его учил игрушки мастерить. Попросил у Элронда деревяшек, а ему тоже интересно стало. Я их двоих учил, вот, только закончили, - он показал мне руки в опилках.  
Не знаю, как у Торина с хоббитом было, но иногда, когда Бофур говорит что-то такое, у меня просто дыхание кончается и сердце какую-то хуйню вытворяет.  
\- Что выпилили-то?   
\- Свинок! У Элронда, конечно, получше вышло, но Торин тоже молодец.  
Свинки, блядь. Может, и вправду все наладится.   
\- Сейчас с ним кто?   
\- Бифур, - Бофур подошел и уткнулся носом мне в шею, как всегда засунув половину своей шапки мне в рот, - он и на ночь с ним остаться может.  
\- Лучше я сам, так спокойнее будет.   
Мы дошли до дома вместе.  
\- Я тебе, кстати, плащ привез, - он подмигнул. – А то тебе желтый не к лицу.  
\- Спасибо, Бофур.   
Хотел сказать что-то еще, но не придумал.   
У комнаты Торина было очень тихо, я несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и открыл дверь.  
***  
В общем, правильно, что я с ним остался. Посреди ночи Торин придавил мне горло локтем и зло потребовал:  
\- Говори мне правду!  
Дышать не получалось. Я захрипел, и он чуть отодвинулся.  
\- Какую правду, Торин?  
\- Я убил его? Тогда, на стене, я убил его и забыл?   
\- Ты не убивал его, - я старался говорить спокойно. – Ты его отпустил. И он пошел домой. Что-то случилось, и он пропал. А теперь мы ждем Гендальфа, чтобы он помог. Ты – его – не убивал.  
Он отошел к окну.  
\- Уходи, Двалин. Я хочу побыть один.  
\- Торин…  
\- Уходи!  
Я вышел и прислонился к стене. Глаза щипало. Уже не первый раз ведь, пытаюсь-пытаюсь ему помочь, и ничего не выходит.   
Если я не могу, пусть другие попробуют. Я бесшумно повернул ключ в замке и пошел искать покои Элронда.  
Он и Арвен нашлись в беседке перед домом. Я поклонился. У брата наверняка получилось бы лучше:  
\- Владыка Элронд! Госпожа Арвен! Слава об эльфийских лекарях идет по всему Средиземью, и я сам никогда не уставал превозносить ее…  
\- Совсем плох? – перебил меня эльф.  
Я кивнул.  
\- Красноречие нужно для спокойных времен, мастер гном. Мы приготовим отвар, но ты должен убедить Торина выпить его. Воспаленный разум не приемлет силу.  
К счастью, воспаленный разум молча кивнул и все выпил, когда я протянул ему чашу. И сразу уснул.  
Утром на площадь у фонтана, где я напоминал сородичам про хоббита, пришло несколько эльфов.  
Весь день я просидел у Торина. Иногда он просыпался, пил отвар и снова засыпал. К полудню у него поднялся жар, Арвен принесла еще питья для Торина, а для меня охапку травы:  
\- Вам нужны силы, мастер Двалин.  
Съел, что ж делать. Но надо бы им сказать, что гномы силу из травы не получают.   
Через несколько часов жар спал. К ночи меня сменил Бифур. Объяснил ему, как часто нужно будить и поить Торина, и как громко кричать, если что-то пойдет не так. А сам еле добрел до комнаты Бофура, скинул одежду, залез под одеяло и крепко прижал его к себе.  
Прекрасная ночь. Мне ничего не снилось.  
Утром у фонтана появилось еще больше эльфов. Некоторые записывали то, что я говорил.  
После брат пошел к Арвен, придумывать, как смешать наши травы с эльфийскими. Фили помогал эльфам искать в книгах, не случалось ли с хоббитами такого раньше. Торин спал, Бофур сидел с ним.  
Мы с Бифуром остались на пустой площади.  
\- Херово выглядишь.  
Я кивнул:  
\- Чувствую себя так же.  
\- Я тут кладовую вчера присмотрел, с мясом и наливками. Замок простой совсем. Может, туда пройдемся?  
Я снова кивнул:  
\- Давай туда. Только нормально пойдем, сначала ключи попросим.  
Элронд удивился, но ключи дал:  
\- Отдыхайте, мастер гном. Если что-то понадобится, я к вашим услугам.  
А работает ведь! Надо все-таки брата слушать.  
Кладовая оказалась какой надо. А Бифур всегда был подходящим фляжником. Для тех, кого не смущал кусок топора во лбу, конечно.  
Меня не смущал. Бутылки пустели одна за другой, мы много ели и почти не разговаривали. В голове становилось пусто и хорошо. А скоро и чернота опустилась на глаза. Кажется, я упал. Но чернота была такой заманчивой, что я и не попытался передвинуться.  
\- Двалин! – кто-то тряс меня за плечо.  
Ебаный в рот! Почему меня постоянно кто-то трясет, когда я сплю?  
Я с трудом открыл глаза. Было еще темно, передо мной стояли испуганный Фили, брат и Элронд.  
\- Торин сбежал.  
\- Куда?  
Брат покачал головой:  
\- Двалин, если бы мы знали, куда, не стали бы беспокоить тебя.  
Фили помог мне подняться и проорал прямо в ухо:  
\- Наверное, он решил вернуться в Шир! Надо скорее его догонять.  
Конечно, это нихуя не смешно, но просто не смог удержаться и заржал так, что слезы выступили.  
\- Двалин? – растерянно спросил Фили.  
Брат положил руку ему на плечо:  
\- Это старая семейная шутка, Фили. Тебе Торин сам когда-нибудь расскажет.  
\- Что с Бофуром?   
\- Он в порядке, - ответил брат. – Он спал, а Торин просто вышел.   
Хорошо.   
В комнате все оказалось на месте, только кружки с ростком не было. Сказал эльфам искать его в лесу, но лучше не подходить без меня. Эльфы глазастые! Углядели его на полянке недалеко от реки.  
Не оглянулся, когда я подошел. Я сел рядом и пихнул его плечом:  
\- Торин. Ну ты же, блядь, король?  
\- Ага, - а сам глаз не сводит с ростка в земле. - Король.  
\- Ну так хули ж тебе сложно подданным сказать, что ты пошел дерево свое в лесу сажать?  
\- Оно не мое. И не в лесу. Я хотел его в западном саду посадить, но вышел почему-то сюда.  
Я вздохнул.  
\- Что происходит, Двалин? Я пытаюсь понять, но нихуя не получается.  
\- Происходит хуйня, мой король. Но ты не бери в голову, скоро приедет Гендальф, и хоть что-нибудь, но посоветует.  
Он кивнул.  
На рассвете мы вернулись в город. Торин выпил отвар и уснул, а я пошел к фонтану.  
Там оказалась добрая половина всех местных эльфов. Голова раскалывалась от похмелья. Солнце светило прямо в глаза. Ледяной ветер швырял мне в спину листья.  
Ненавижу говорить перед толпой. Эльфы приготовили перья и зашуршали листами.   
Я набрал побольше воздуха и начал:  
\- В норе под землей жил хоббит…   
На четвертый день меня слушал весь Ривенделл. И Арвен. И Элронд.  
На рассвете пятого приехал Гендальф.


	4. Chapter 4

Волшебник удивленно улыбнулся, когда заметил нас:  
\- Торин Дубощит! Не ждал встретить тебя так скоро, Король-Под-Горой! – он спрыгнул с коня и огляделся: - и Фили, и Балин, и Двалин, и Бофур, и Бифур! Что вы все здесь делаете?  
Элронд вышел вперед и начал что-то говорить, но его перебил Торин:  
\- Где мой взломщик, Гендальф?  
Между ними было метра полтора. Я начал незаметно передвигаться, на случай, если Торин захочет снести волшебнику голову.  
\- Взломщик? Зачем тебе взломщик, Король? Позабыл, как открывается дверь в сокровищницу? – он добродушно рассмеялся.   
Я сделал еще один шаг и краем глаза увидел, что Фили и Бифур делают то же, но с другой стороны от Торина.  
Элронд снова попытался сказать, но Торин остановил его взмахом руки.  
\- У меня уже есть взломщик. Бильбо Бэггинс. Хоббит из Шира. Я желаю знать, где он?  
\- Бильбо Бэггинс? – Гендальф нахмурился и потер лоб. – Дай-ка подумать… Да! Припоминаю-припоминаю, сын Белладонны Тук, славный малыш! Но какой же он взломщик, Торин? Парень едва справил совершеннолетие… Хотя, погоди-ка…  
Так иногда случалось в битвах, когда я сильно уставал или был ранен. Время словно меняло свой ход, все становилось медленным, а потом и вовсе останавливалось.   
Так было и сейчас. У меня закружилась голова. Гендальф растерянно смотрел на всех нас и что-то бормотал. Торин закрыл глаза и сжал зубы. Эльфы молчали. Даже вода в реке стала тише.  
Никогда еще мне не было так страшно.  
Первым пришел в себя Элронд. Он подошел к волшебнику и сжал его локоть:  
\- Пойдем, Митрандир. Нам нужно о многом поговорить.   
У входа в покои Элронда ждала Арвен.  
\- Отец! Мастер Двалин не сможет к вам присоединиться. Он обещал разделить со мной трапезу.   
Эльф кивнул, а она схватила меня за руку и потащила на улицу в беседку. Трапеза так трапеза. Видимо, в глазах эльфов я был похож на корову.   
К их чести, после очередной миски травы у меня перестала кружиться голова. Все-таки любят эльфы своих коров.  
\- Арвен, - вдруг решился я. – Меня сильно ранили во время битвы у Эребора. Исцелили меня эльфийские лекари, они будто бы взяли часть силы у Торина и отдали ее мне.   
\- Но раны вас беспокоят?  
\- Нет, меня беспокоит, что… У этого лечения странные последствия. Может, ты знаешь, как от них избавиться?  
Она подошла, внимательно осмотрела меня, провела рукой у лба, нараспев проговорив что-то по-эльфийски, и покачала головой:  
\- Вас никогда не лечили эльфы, мастер Двалин, - она улыбнулась и кивнула на пустую миску. – До этого момента.  
Я вздохнул. Как же заебали эти загадки.  
\- И от чего ты лечишь меня этой… этими растениями?  
\- Они дают вам силы.  
Я взял со стола вилку, согнул в кольцо и протянул эльфийке:  
\- Ты думаешь, мне не хватает сил, Вечерняя Звезда?  
Она покрутила бывшую вилку в пальцах:  
\- Я говорю о другой силе. Возьмите с собой нашу еду, когда будете уезжать. Не зря ведь слава об эльфийских лекарях идет по всему Средиземью.  
Если мы переживем все это, мне будет, что рассказать наследникам. Какому еще гному подмигивала эльфийская дева?  
Брат прощался с Гендальфом у моста. Волшебник кивнул мне и ускакал, а мы уселись на каменную скамейку.  
\- Куда он?  
\- За мудрецом, который может разглядеть и невидимую магию. Гендальф сказал, он живет неподалеку. Никогда не слышал его имени.  
\- Эльф какой-то?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Балин, после битвы ты говорил, что меня исцелили эльфы.   
Он кивнул.  
\- Так почему же эльфийская дева уверена, что меня никогда не лечили ее сородичи?  
\- Не знаю, Двалин, - брат выглядел уставшим, совсем старым. - Эльфы проводили ритуал на моих глазах. Я сам растирал их мази по твоим ранам. Сам поил тебя их травами.  
На меня накатила ужасная злость. Я вскочил со скамейки. Он не лгал, я это видел, но и она говорила правду.   
\- Как это может быть? Я похож на идиота, Балин, сын Фундина?  
\- Похож-похож, - скучающим голосом согласился Торин у меня за спиной, - знаешь, почему? Потому что орешь на старшего брата, хотя должен бы уговаривать своего короля полечиться.  
\- Я тебя сейчас так полечу! – рявкнул я, разворачиваясь, но он уже пошел к дому.   
В комнате он улегся на кровать и похлопал рукой рядом:  
\- Приляг со мной, Двалин.  
Я ухмыльнулся:  
\- Так бы и говорил сразу, что соблазнился моей мрачной красотой. Пей лекарство.  
\- Конечно, соблазнился. Всю жизнь ждал, что со мной рядом окажется кто-то ликом схожий с дохлым гоблином.   
Я лег и прижался лбом к его плечу.  
\- Пей отвар, король.  
\- Сейчас выпью, - он погладил меня по голове. – Спи.  
*  
Снова был лес, и снова хоббит указывал мне на карту. Нас снова разделяла невидимая стена.   
Мне было страшно.   
Я попытался спросить, там ли он, и не смог.  
Хоббит подошел ближе. Я услышал, как сзади с грохотом смыкаются и размыкаются челюсти дракона, и почувствовал жар.  
Хоббит улыбнулся и протянул мне руку:  
\- Найди меня.  
Я закричал от боли.  
*  
Хорошая новость – наутро Гендальф вернулся с обещанным мудрецом, и тот даже оказался не эльфом.  
Хорошая новость – с ним в Ривенделле появилась не только хорошая погода, но и радость: из леса доносились эльфийские песни, а из кустов – хохот. Никогда не думал, что буду рад слышать, как ржут пьяные эльфы. Мы ждали гостя у моста и с надеждой улыбались друг другу.  
Не очень хорошая новость – Том Бомбадил, перед которым почтительно склонился весь эльфийский город, оказался абсолютно, совершенно ебанутым.  
Он танцевал и пел, а когда не пел, нес какую-то безумную херню. Танцевал он постоянно. Вокруг эльфов, вокруг нас, и еще раз отдельно вокруг охуевшего Торина.   
Он догадался поклониться и буркнул:  
\- Торин Дубощит, к вашим услугам.  
Том Бомбадил в ответ протараторил что-то про корешки-малышки и труху-чепуху и утанцевал к фонтану. Там он наконец остановился, взмахнул руками и объявил:  
\- Ландыши!  
Я не удержался. Пихнул Торина локтем и пробормотал:  
\- Хуяндыши.  
Конечно. Конечно, блядь, это было очень громко. Эльфы ахнули, Бифур заржал, Торин закусил щеку, чтобы не сделать то же, а брат и Гендальф одинаково нахмурились в мою сторону. Том Бомбадил заливисто расхохотался, пританцевал ко мне, погрозил пальцем и пропел:  
\- Ты, мой милый друг, не дерзи мне вдруг, свои силы береги, в бой с Томом не беги! – и хлопнул в ладоши у меня перед носом.  
Так. Когда мне пора жрать эльфийскую траву? Напихаю ее в уши.  
Он с ног до головы осмотрел Торина, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой, напевая, что поговорит с ним наедине. Ну, это если я правильно понял. Все побрели за ними.  
Я скорчил злобную морду и встал у закрытой двери, чтобы желающие подслушать не подходили. Да и мало ли, чем разговор закончится?  
Говорили они долго. Слов было не разобрать, но я, кажется, понял, зачем Том Бомбадил поет. Голос, который доносился из комнаты, не был голосом живого существа. Так говорила бы земля, если бы не хотела молчать. Так говорили бы горы.   
Зайти или Торин сам справится?  
Ко мне подошел Гендальф:  
\- Даже не думай, Двалин. Том не любит, когда ему мешают.   
Я кивнул и спросил:  
\- Кто он?  
\- Мы не знаем, - ответил за волшебника Элронд, - Том появился здесь раньше нас и никогда не считал нужным представиться. Я удивлен, что он согласился прийти.  
\- Он согласился, когда услышал, что здесь есть гномы. Сказал, что ему интересно взглянуть на одного.  
В комнате зашумели. Я точно услышал удар, в нос, судя по звуку. Потом – тяжелые шаги. Торин распахнул дверь, чуть не сшиб меня с ног, рявкнул:  
\- Ты ошибаешься! – и удалился в сторону реки.   
За ним выскочил Том Бомбадил:  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я прав, - он повернулся к нам и Элронд сжал губы. Весь кафтан мудреца был залит кровью. – Не найдется ли у эльфов немного трав? Пусть Тому идет боевитый вид, и немного крови не повредит, но кулак у гномика тяжелый, и поэтому Том невеселый.  
Гендальф начал извиняться за Торина, а я побежал к реке.   
\- Подслушивал?  
\- Нет.   
Он поднял бровь.  
\- У эльфов хорошие стены.  
\- Если я попрошу не спрашивать, что он говорил?  
\- Я не спрошу.  
\- Хорошо.  
Я уселся рядом. Он вздохнул:  
\- Двалин, а ты ведь разглядел надпись на карте? Во сне?  
Блядь.  
\- Какую надпись?  
Он пихнул меня кулаком и улыбнулся:  
\- Слышал, среди людей, когда кто-то умом обделен, его красивым называют. Ты, блядь, Двалин, у меня красавица. Я, по-твоему, слепой что ли? Или тоже дохуя красивый?  
Ответить было нечего.   
\- Разглядел. Дол Гулдур.  
Он перестал улыбаться:  
\- Что ж, блядь, не Кхазад-Дум? Если я попрошу тебя остаться здесь, пока я не вернусь?  
\- Я пойду с тобой, Торин.  
\- Как твой король я приказываю остаться у эльфов.  
Я ухмыльнулся:  
\- Как мой король потом прикажешь голову отрубить за то, что ослушался. Выбирай, Торин Дубощит, или вместе идем, или вместе остаемся.  
Он встал.  
\- Ни хера у тебя мозгов нет, Двалин.  
\- Зато красавица.  
Давно не слышал, чтобы он смеялся.  
\- Уходим завтра же.   
Том Бомбадил танцевал где-то в лесу. Гендальф и Элронд пытались выяснить у Торина, куда мы идем, но король – гордый, король молчал.   
А я нихуя не гордый из-за всего этого. Надо быть окончательно ебанутыми, чтобы вшестером ломиться в логово к Некроманту и назгулам, пусть их там и нет больше. Дожевывая траву, рассказал Арвен, куда мы идем. Она нахмурилась:  
\- Это Том его туда отправил?   
\- Нет. Я не знаю, что он Торину говорил.  
\- Не ходите туда одни, мастер Двалин. Если ваш король не захочет ждать, просите помощи эльфов. Сын Трандуила, Леголас Зеленый Лист, поможет, только передайте привет от меня. Но не надейтесь, мастер Двалин. Если хоббит и был там, он давно мертв.  
Лучше знать, что он мертв, подумал я, но не сказал, чем смотреть, как Торин сходит с ума от неизвестности.   
День прошел в сборах. Фили отправил в Эребор письмо, что нам нужны воины. Брат и Бофур собирали провизию, Бифур подсовывал им бутылки с наливкой. Торин гордо молчал во время расспросов, Арвен рассказывала, как часто и в каких количествах мне нужно есть листья. Время от времени мимо нас протанцовывал полоумный мудрец и разговаривал то ли сам с собой, то ли с камнями.   
На закате эльфы пригласили нас на прощальный ужин. Я выглянул в окно, Том Бомбадил танцевал и смеялся в лучах уходящего солнца, и мне вдруг стало ужасно весело. И не мне одному, потому что Бофур поднялся и запел, к нему присоединился Бифур и Фили, а потом и эльфы. Торин о чем-то хохотал с Гендальфом, Балин уже не выглядел таким уставшим, а я снова и снова предлагал выпить за прекрасных хозяев Ривенделла, которые, хоть и эльфы, теперь мои большие друзья.  
Вино лилось рекой. Когда Бофур потянул меня за собой, мы вышли из залы и оказались темном коридоре. Я прижал его к стене и целовал щеки, глаза, уши и даже дурную лохматую шапку. Он смеялся, и я смеялся с ним.  
Мне не хотелось его отпускать. Мне хотелось, чтобы он вернулся в Эребор.  
\- Двалин, - позвал он и взял меня за руку. – Пойдем.   
Ночью, когда он уже спал, я вышел прогуляться. Том Бомбадил сидел у фонтана и негромко говорил ему:  
\- Тяжело тебе, мой друг. Но ничего не изменить.  
Я успел развернуться и шагнуть в тень.   
\- Не торопись убегать, найди минутку поболтать!   
Почти успел. Подошел, уселся на фонтан. Не знаю, как Торин смог его ударить, мне и сидеть рядом было жутко.  
\- Ты нашел кольцо, Двалин, - сказал он, и я снова подумал, так говорила бы земля. Так говорило бы небо. – Береги его.   
\- Его нужно починить.   
Он рассмеялся:  
\- Его уже починили. Теперь это не кольцо, сын Фундина. Это ключ и замок. Это дверь.  
\- Я тебя не понимаю, мудрец.  
\- Зато я понимаю тебя, сокровище Эребора. И очень люблю.  
Он неожиданно наклонился и погладил меня по голове.   
\- Но я здесь задержался, Золотинка совсем заскучала! – запел он. - Я пришлю вам утром орлов, чтобы путь был приятным хотя бы вначале.   
Как кольцо может стать дверью, хотел спросить я, но он запел что-то про бурундучка и барсучка, хлопнул в ладони.  
И исчез.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Взломщик?  
Он стоял на верхних ступенях разбитой темной лестницы и говорил голосом Тома Бомбадила:  
\- Ты не виноват, король гномов. Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
*  
\- Двалин, пора просыпаться, - Бофур гладил меня по щеке и весело улыбался. Отправить бы его все-таки в Эребор.   
На улице нас уже ждала толпа эльфов и шесть недовольных орлов. Торина не было.  
\- Двалин, где он? – спросил брат. Можно подумать, я к нему веревкой привязан, дерни – и сразу найдется.  
Но нашелся, конечно. Опять сидел у своего ростка в лесу.  
\- Пойдем, король. Все тебя ждут.  
\- Пойдем, - и не пошевелился.  
\- Торин, если ты передумал идти, то скажи об этом орлам. Они и так там нихера не радостные, пусть хоть о том, что мы в их услугах не нуждаемся, король скажет.  
\- Какие орлы?  
\- Этот сумасшедший мне вчера ночью их пообещал. И вот прислал.  
\- Ты говорил с Томом? Что он тебе сказал?   
Он вскочил и чуть не растоптал свой драгоценный дуб.  
\- Ничего не сказал. Назвал меня сокровищем Эребора, погладил по голове и орлов пообещал.  
Выдохнул и улыбнулся:  
\- Пойдем тогда, сокровище. Раз орлы ждут.  
На прощание эльфы заверили нас в своей вечной дружбе и Торин на пару с братом долго распинались в ответ.   
Поменять бы Ривенделл местами с городом лесных эльфов. Хотя нет, ничего нигде не надо менять местами. С одним-то разобраться не можем.  
Я хотел вежливо поздороваться с орлом, но с одной стороны Фили болтал о том, как здорово, что мы полетим, а не пойдем, а с другой – Арвен давала последние инструкции про траву. Кивая орлу, я рылся в карманах, где же он? Вот! Подарил ей зажим для кос с руной друг, все таскал его с собой, как в наследство получил, не Торину же отдавать, а вот и пригодился.  
Она вся засияла и вручила мне деревянный гребень:  
\- Пусть он прослужит вам долгие годы, мастер Двалин.  
Поклонился и скорее спрятал его в карман, чтобы не увидел никто.   
\- И пусть ваш король не беспокоится, мы вырастим его дерево. Удачи! Я буду ждать вестей из Эребора!  
\- Спасибо, Арвен! Пусть нас окружает тьма, я рад, что встретился с тобой. Нечасто у гномов появляются новые друзья.  
Она улыбнулась и поклонилась:  
\- Особенно эльфы?  
Фили все пихал меня в бок и тараторил:  
\- А в прошлый раз они были меньше, разве нет, Двалин? Или это в темноте так казалось? А как ты смог мудреца уговорить? Чтобы он их попросил?   
\- Фили, - прошептал я самым страшным шепотом. – Немедленно закрой рот и попрощайся с эльфами.  
В общем, так и не познакомились. Я взгромоздился на птицу, схватился за перья, и мы полетели.  
\- Меня зовут Менельдор, мастер гном, - сказал он. - Руки-то разожми.   
Я бы разжал, попытался ответить я, но в горло залетел кусок пуха, нужно было выплюнуть его и не наебнуться, поэтому я вцепился сильнее.   
Наконец я выплюнул пух, кое-как устроился и почти расслабился. Не должны все-таки гномы летать. Гномы должны твердо и уверенно стоять на земле обеими ногами.   
Конечно, так быстрее, а чем дольше мы идем, тем меньше шансов у хоббита, если он вообще там. Да. И всего два дня потерпеть.  
Только лучше бы мы шли пешком, и ничего бы с этим хоббитом не случилось, я уверен, год ждал, подождал бы еще немножко.   
Я же не мог еще немножко. Ебаная птица не замолкала ни на минуту.   
Менельдор рассказал мне про своих родителей и их родителей и других сородичей до пятого колена со всех сторон. Потом они кончились, и он рассказал мне о каждой битве, в которой участвовал, и каждом орке, которого убил, и каждом варге, которого скинул со скалы. Когда кончились боевые заслуги, он рассказал, как правильно охотиться на кроликов. И на овец. И на мышей, хотя я так и не понял, зачем они ему.  
\- Как можно не любить летать? – восклицал он, перебивая сам себя, и делал очередное нечто, от которого мне хотелось умереть. – Какой приятный день! Какой замечательный ветер!  
Я молчал. Сначала он еще ждал моих ответов, но говорить я не мог, из-за ветра и потому что догадывался, что вряд ли наши отношения станут лучше, если меня на него стошнит.  
Когда мы наконец сели, я сполз с орла и долго лежал, уткнувшись мордой в камни. Судя по стонам, остальные занимались тем же.  
Фили и Бофур оправились первыми, развели костер и начали готовить. Я с трудом подобрался поближе к огню и почти заржал, увидев волосы остальных. Хорошо быть лысым.  
Все болело. После эльфийской травы, правда, стало полегче, а после кролика – совсем хорошо. Мы раскурили трубки.  
\- Торин, мы окажемся у крепости слишком рано, - сказал брат. – Вряд ли орлы захотят перенести наших воинов из Эребора.  
\- Я об этом подумал. Ждать нельзя, попробуем попросить помощи у лешего, пусть и за белые камни.  
Фили подавился дымом и закашлялся. Торин повернулся к нему:  
\- Что с тобой?  
Фили отвел взгляд.   
\- Проебали они белые камни, Торин. Но по делу проебали, не ругай его.  
Брат, осторожно подбирая слова, рассказал Торину, как Фили и Кили уже попросили помощи у эльфа.   
\- Вот же сука! – сообщил он и пнул камень. Фили выдохнул.  
А я подумал, все равно ведь узнает рано или поздно. Лучше уж сразу. Эльфов вокруг нет, орлы улетели ночевать выше, а мы к гневу привычные.  
\- Аркенстоуна тоже больше нет, Торин.  
Брат пихнул меня и напустил вокруг себя облако дыма.  
\- Что?  
\- Аркенстоун тоже исчез. Как тролль и ключи, и желудь.  
\- Двалин, - очень спокойно попросил меня Торин. – Я нихуя больше не хочу новостей сегодня, хорошо?  
\- Как скажешь, - ответил я.   
Хорошо отреагировал, молодцы все-таки эльфы. Некоторые.  
Так ничего не решив, мы легли спать. Я отдал кольцо Бофуру и рассказал, что оно ключ, дверь, замок и все сразу. У него опыта с такими штуками больше, может что-нибудь поймет.  
Я долго не мог уснуть. У меня никогда не бывало предчувствий, как у брата, и сейчас я сам не понимал, что происходит – будто знаю что-то, но воспоминание не поймать. А может, и нет никакого воспоминания.  
Я подвинулся ближе к Бофуру и закрыл глаза. Надо хорошо отдохнуть, прежде чем я залезу на это пернатое чудовище еще раз.  
*  
Дракон не торопился. Он медленно шел за мной по темному коридору. Когда он открывал пасть, по стенам ползли красные тени.  
Я не бежал, я знал, пока не обернусь – не тронет. Руки были в крови, кровь текла по лицу, от нее была мокрой одежда. Я не бежал.  
В конце коридора стоял прозрачный хоббит:  
\- Ты не виноват.  
Дракон сомкнул челюсти совсем близко.   
\- Прости меня, - сказал я чужим голосом.  
\- Ты не виноват, Торин.   
Он исчез, и я закрыл глаза – огонь был совсем близко.  
*  
Я попытался сесть на другого орла, но Бифур проорал:  
\- Не трожь мою птицу! – и скорее полез на него.  
\- Как можно было перепутать меня с этим?  
\- Примите мои извинения, Менельдор. Зрение гномов не сравнить со зрением орлов, - ответил я, пока еще мог говорить.  
Блядская вежливость, зачем я не промолчал. Еще и дождь.   
\- Я обычно не люблю летать в дождь! – орал он. – Перья мокнут! Но ветер, какой сегодня ветер, правда, Двалин?  
Пиздец, а не ветер. Пиздец, а не птица, кто их вообще разговаривать научил. И я ведь слышал, как Гендальф тогда говорил с орлами, нормальные существа. Но нет, конечно, мне попался самый молодой и странный.  
Везет мне на таких.  
К ночи, когда мы наконец сползли с птиц, я знал пару сотен способов улучшить зрение методами орлов, и как разминать крылья перед полетом, и как правильно строить гнездо, и при какой погоде можно летать рядом с жильем людей, чтобы они думали, что ты близко, и стреляли из луков.  
Кладезь мудрости, блядь.  
\- Счастливый путь, - крикнули они, улетая. Менельдор перевернулся в воздухе и захлопал крыльями. Вот повезло, что он так со мной не делал. Я помахал ему в ответ. – Да примет вас в конце родное гнездо!  
Мы прокричали благодарности и повернулись к крепости.  
Гендальф говорил, что Дол Гулдур пуст – он и выглядел пустым. Только идти туда казалось очень хуевой идеей. Тем более вшестером. Тем более ночью.  
Поэтому, когда Торин сказал, что мы подождем до утра, я сначала сделал несколько шагов в сторону моста, а потом уже осознал, что именно он сказал.  
Охуеть. Почему, когда нужен летописец, его нет рядом?  
Мы решили не заходить в лес и разбили лагерь недалеко от моста. Брат где-то нашел двух воронов и отправил письма в Эребор и эльфам. Я остался в дозоре.  
Торин не спал. Все ворочался и вздыхал, а потом встал:  
\- Я пройдусь немного.  
\- Меня подожди.  
Я разбудил Бифура и поторопился за Торином, который, конечно, нихера меня не подождал. Он стоял в кустах совсем рядом с мостом и пялился на крепость. Когда я открыл рот, шикнул и кивнул вперед.  
Как удачно мы туда не пошли!  
В крепости кто-то был, и был не один. Я насчитал десятка полтора факелов.  
Торин коснулся моего плеча:  
\- Пойдем. Разбудим остальных и уйдем в лес.  
Я кивнул. Далеко мы не ушли, у моста нас ждали орки. Я успел заорать и выхватить топор, а Торин молча получил железной дубиной по лбу и упал. Я дернулся к нему и почувствовал, что по мне уебали такой же, только сзади.  
***  
Хорошие новости – нас не убили. Я очухался в подвешенной к потолку клетке и увидел, что Торин валяется на полу.  
Хорошие новости – поймали только нас. Орки ебашили его по ребрам и выясняли, что мы здесь делаем и где остальные. Он молчал и с интересом пялился в потолок.   
Плохая новость – Некромант оказался ужасно негостеприимной сукой. Отдельно, как я понял, он был не рад Торину, которого уволокли на допрос.  
Я делал вид, что так и не очнулся, и из-под ресниц рассматривал прутья клетки. Строить орки нихуя не умеют, значит, она, пусть и прочная, развалится, если правильно нажать. Нужен рычаг.  
И я бы обязательно его придумал, если бы эти ебаные орки окончательно не испортили мое и так хуевое настроение.  
Они запели.   
Блядь, ну за что мне все это? Я открыл глаза и пнул клетку. Орки заткнулись.  
\- Эй, ты! Ага, ты-ты, сожри-убей, блядь. Получше ничего сочинить не смог?  
Орк сначала охуел, а потом оскалился. И пошел ко мне.   
\- Только не расстраивайся, уебище, но я на днях песни эльфийского мудреца слышал, они и то лучше были. А до этого я слышал песни гоблинов, гоблинов! И они лучше тебя поют!  
Орк ожидаемо взбесился, отбросил меч, сунул руку в клетку и схватил меня за горло. Отлично! Я схватил его повыше локтя и потянул вбок. Клетка затрещала и развалилась.   
Голову этого и еще двоих я оторвал голыми руками, потом добежал до своего топора и кончил остальных. И подумал, что одного, наверное, надо было оставить, а то хер знает, где Торина искать.  
Ну, что ж теперь поделаешь. Я забрал оружие и как можно тише пошел в сторону, куда потащили Торина.   
Некромант, видимо, был больше похож на людей, а не на эльфов: нужная комната нашлась в конце прямого длинного коридора. Дверь была приоткрыта, и я заглянул внутрь. Колдун не пытал Торина. Он его уговаривал:  
\- Я ведь не прошу многого, гномий король. Скажи, что ты хочешь, и все получишь. Хочешь вернуть Кхазад-Дум? Я изгоню оттуда Погибель Дурина. Только ответь, где он?  
\- Не ебу, - лаконично сообщил Торин.  
\- Я ничего ему не сделаю! Мне только нужно узнать, где моя вещь.   
Торин скривил лицо в я-скучающий-король и пожал плечами. Некромант вскочил и подошел к нему:  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю, что произошло? За что ты продал его, гном? За россыпь драгоценных камней?   
Нет. Нет, Торин бы никогда не…  
\- Я заставлю тебя говорить, как заставил говорить твоего отца. Ты будешь ползать у моих ног и молить о сокровище, точно так же, как и твой отец.  
Торин дернулся, а я…  
Я вдруг все понял.   
Мы искали чародея, а никакого чародея не было. Эльфы не чувствовали магию, потому что ее не было.  
Ничего не было.   
Некромант замахнулся, и я заорал:  
\- Не смей трогать моего короля! – и ввалился в комнату.   
И сразу отлетел к стене от яркой вспышки.  
***  
\- Двалин! Двалин! Проснись, блядь, и пой! – на меня вылилась холодная мерзкая жижа.  
Я открыл глаза. Надо мной стоял Торин. Выглядел он херово, но бывало и хуже.  
\- Где?  
\- Он исчез. И нам надо.   
С трудом я встал на ноги и оперся на плечо Торина. Пару раз выдохнул, и мы побежали.  
Шансов добраться до помощи живыми не было. Мы бежали, орки бежали за нами. На мосту в спину Торину влетела стрела, и я тащил его на себе. В лесу я видел горящие паучьи глаза, и в этот раз у нас не было хоббита, чтобы отвлечь их.  
Вот тогда-то я и разозлился по-настоящему. Перехватил Торина поудобнее и ломанулся в лес, без разбору прохерачивая топором кусты, ветки, паучьи лапы. И бежал, пока в нос не уткнулась стрела.  
\- Приветствую вас, лесные эльфы, - начал я и вспомнил, что Элронд говорил о красноречии. Я поднял голову: - Королю под Горой и мне очень нужна твоя помощь, Леголас – блядь, как же там было? – Зеленый Листик.  
Судя по лицу, нихуя не угадал.  
\- Листочек?  
Нас кончат пауки или орки только потому, что я не помню, как правильно зовут этого ушастого идиота! А он еще и смеется!  
\- Мы поможем, мастер гном, - и он выстрелил в кого-то за моей спиной. - Вас проводят.  
Один эльф нес Торина. Второй помогал мне. По дороге они рассказали, что получили наше письмо и уже отправлялись в путь, когда прибежали брат и Бофур, и Бифур, и Фили.  
\- Ага, - кивал я, чтобы хоть немного поддерживать разговор, - мы скоро придем?  
Пришли мы скоро. Кто-то раздел меня, промыл раны, заставил сожрать пару зеленых листов и уложил. На соседней кровати тяжело дышал Торин.  
Собрав последние силы, я встал и переполз к нему. Дверь приоткрылась, и в нее втиснулись брат и Бофур.   
Я закрыл глаза.


	6. Chapter 6

Я открыл глаза и сразу же пожалел об этом, вместе с действительностью ко мне пришла боль. Я повернул голову к Двалину, когда привык к ней, увидел чью-то руку на его плече и попытался встать.  
\- Спи, король, - Бофур оперся на локоть и улыбнулся, - тебе нужно отдохнуть. И ему тоже.  
Он нежно погладил Двалина по руке, но что толку ласкать камень? Я усмехнулся, когда заметил, что делаю то же: вожу кончиками пальцем по холодной спине. Усмехнулся, но руку не убрал.  
\- В детстве отец рассказывал нам сказку о принцессе, которую похитило злое чудовище. Король спас принцессу, но пришел слишком поздно и не смог снять проклятие. Каждую ночь она превращалась в камень, если он не отдавал ей свои сны, - он наклонился к Двалину и коснулся губами лба. – Не думал, что именно это сказка окажется правдивой.  
\- Ты не сказал ему? – спросил я, хотя и знал, что нет, не сказал. Знай Двалин, уже давно бы снес мне голову. Сначала за то, что я ему не рассказал, а потом за то, что он услышал.  
\- Конечно, нет. Я бы может и спросил, когда в первый раз увидел, но мне еще раньше Балин рассказал.   
Молодец Балин. Знать бы только, какую именно историю он для Бофура придумал.  
\- Он у эльфов стал получше. Даже когда ты не спал, не превращался. Может, вправду поможет их растение?  
Я не знаю.   
Пожал плечами и снова попытался встать. Спину обожгло болью, меня повело в сторону, но я схватился за кровать. Удержался.  
\- Я пройдусь немного.   
\- Я с тобой.  
Хочет идти, пусть идет. В кресле у стены спал Балин, а когда я открыл дверь, едва не ударил спящих на пороге Фили и Бифура. Охраняют.  
Бофур вышел за мной, покачал головой, отдал мне кувшин и начал будить охранников и уговаривать их лечь внутри. Я стоял у окна. Мне чудилось, будто кто-то стоит за спиной, очень близко, но я не оглядывался.  
Я не буду больше оглядываться. Его там нет.  
Идти было больно. Дышать было больно. Я уже жалел, что встал с постели, но возвращаться не хотел. Горе, ужас гнали меня вперед, пока мы не нашли крохотный выступ с большим окном. Я протиснулся к нему, Бофур уселся на пороге.   
Я молчал, решил, если спросит – отвечу, как давно уже решил с Двалином. Если бы он спросил, я бы рассказал, и будь что будет. Но он не спрашивал.  
Бофур протянул мне кувшин:  
\- Это вино, не лекарство.   
Я глотнул. Хорошее вино, дышать стало легче. Бофур вздыхал сзади и наконец решился:  
\- Торин, что случилось в крепости?  
Была в этом какая-то ужасная, несмешная ирония. Я стою на промерзшем балконе в доме своего врага, пусть у нас и перемирие, в компании боевого товарища, да, но не ровни мне, и собираюсь рассказать ему всю свою жизнь.  
А тот единственный, кому я мог бы это рассказать, каменной статуей лежит в постели и никогда об этом не услышит.  
\- Что тебе рассказал Балин о Двалине?  
\- О Двалине? Что его сильно ранил дракон, всего обжег, и вы едва его выходили…  
Я перебил его:  
\- Двалин никогда не видел дракона.   
И скорее начал, чтобы не передумать:  
\- Мы были совсем юными тогда, и он придумал, как незаметно сбежать из горы. Ему кто-то рассказал про паб в Дейле, где меня никто не узнает, где никто не посмотрит, что нам далеко до совершеннолетия. Мы шли по одной из нижних кузниц, и Двалин поскользнулся и упал. В растопленную печь.   
Бофур охнул.  
\- Я его выдернул, но сделал еще хуже, разбил голову о железный выступ.   
Я выдохнул. Вдохнул и выдохнул еще раз. Сколько раз я говорил это про себя, вот и настало наконец время рассказать все вслух.  
\- Он не дышал и был весь в крови. В кузнице никого не было, а я не знал, что делать, и я пытался заставить его дышать, вдыхал воздух в рот, и бил по груди, а потом заплакал и поклялся, что отдам свое сердце, если он не умрет. В кузнице ведь шумно, знаешь, а тогда стало очень тихо, печи, вода, все замерло. Я еще больше испугался и, наверное, сбежал бы, но тут Двалин открыл глаза.  
Я жалок. И я не могу больше молчать.   
\- Через три дня на нас напал дракон и вырвал у меня из груди сердце. Все эти несчастные, все, кто погиб в огне и потом – все из-за того, что мы решили сбежать из горы.   
\- Торин…  
\- Молчи, - я махнул рукой, - я научился с этим жить. Я научился открывать глаза по утрам, и ходить, и дышать, и каждый вечер думать только о хорошем, чтобы он видел хорошие сны и не знал, что они не его. Никто не знал, что случилось, кроме Балина, он помогал мне, в те три дня, он помогал ухаживать за ним, а потом помог вытащить его из горы.  
Очень холодно. Холодно, и, кажется, рана на спине открылась.  
\- Я старался изо всех сил, но ничего не выходило. Я потерял деда, Фрерина, отца, я терял все, что у меня было, но я никогда, никогда не позволял Двалину догадаться. И я, как мог, заботился об остатках своего народа, я старался, чтобы Синие Горы стали им домом, счастливым домом. Я все время думал об этом, каждый день, я думал, если бы я тогда повел себя, как полагается принцу, и мы никуда бы не пошли. Или если бы нас встретил кто-нибудь по дороге и отвел к отцу?  
Бофур снова собрался что-то сказать, но я остановил его.  
\- Я не винил себя. Я спас бы его снова, еще тысячу раз, даже зная, что все будет именно так. Я не винил себя, но я знал, что виноват. Поэтому и согласился с Гендальфом, поэтому и отправился в Эребор. И когда я, когда мы его вернули, я был счастлив. Первый раз в жизни, наверное. Я думал, теперь-то я расплатился, теперь я смогу вернуть своему народу то, что отнял. Поэтому я и прогнал взломщика. Чтобы он не мешал мне. Чтобы не сделать его несчастным.  
\- Торин? Какого взломщика?  
Двалин наверняка пошутил бы, что теперь мы всегда можем точно знать, когда наступает полночь. А я никогда к этому не привыкну.  
\- Бильбо Бэггинс, Бофур. Хоббит из Шира. Он шел с нами к Эребору, помнишь?  
Я обернулся. Он потряс головой и виновато улыбнулся:  
\- Помню. Теперь помню.  
\- Все эти годы… Все это время я жил и думал, что едва ли может быть еще хуже. Том Бомбадил рассказал мне, что я ошибался. Не Эребор был моим сердцем, а взломщик, дитя светлого Запада. И он исчез из-за меня. Он рассказал, что видел такое, очень давно, кто-то тоже пообещал свое сердце за жизнь друга и потерял возлюбленную. Он рассказал, что она исчезала медленно, несколько месяцев пропадали ее вещи, о ней забывали остальные, и она истончалась, становилась прозрачной, пока однажды не исчезла совсем. Том Бомбадил сказал, что не знает, куда она исчезла и куда исчез взломщик. Он сказал, что мне нужно вернуться домой и больше о нем не вспоминать.  
\- И ты его ударил?  
\- Он назвал меня счастливым. Он сказал, что редкому гному достается и любовь, и дружба, и я должен утешаться этим. Поэтому я его ударил.   
Мне тогда, кажется, было больнее, чем ему.   
\- Я ему не поверил. Взломщик снился мне каждую ночь, просил помочь, и я решил, что он ошибается. Я же… Мне все время кажется, что он рядом. То ветка хрустнет, то ветер что-то нашепчет. Но его нет в Дол Гулдуре, и никогда не было.  
Как же здесь холодно.  
\- Я надеюсь, что он умер. Я надеюсь, что он умер быстро, не так, как говорил Том Бомбадил, что он не сходил с ума от страха и одиночества, пока все о нем забывали. Я надеюсь, он отправился туда, куда попадают его сородичи, и счастлив там.  
Я обернулся и посмотрел Бофуру в глаза:  
\- Я очень рассчитываю, что Двалин об этом никогда не узнает.  
Он плакал. Я коснулся рукой щеки, но нет, у меня слез больше не осталось.   
\- Никто не узнает, мой король. Я клялся тебе в верности однажды…  
Я остановил его:  
\- Не нужно делать это еще раз.  
Когда мы медленно возвращались, к нам подошел эльф:  
\- Если Король под Горой чувствует себя лучше, с ним желает поговорить владыка Трандуил.  
Бофур попытался отчитать эльфа, но я согласился и отправил его отдыхать.  
Леший предложил мне сесть, я отмахнулся:  
\- О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Зло вернулось в крепость, Торин Дубощит?   
Едва ли его можно было назвать злом.  
\- Некромант вернулся, но… Он почти один, он слаб и напуган, и, мне кажется, он умирает.   
Леший нахмурился и встал.  
\- Кольцо, которое взломщик нашел в тоннелях гоблинов, - это его кольцо. И оно исчезло вместе со взломщиком. Некромант больше не чувствует силу кольца, он просил меня сказать, где оно – и даже не мог меня ударить.   
\- Если хоббит исчез вместе с кольцом, возможно, он сможет вернуться…  
Я сделал шаг назад:  
\- Не надо. Он мертв. Но даже если нет, он не смог найти выход за год и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет. Ты должен знать, кольцо подчиняется только одному господину, и если даже он не может его почувствовать, значит, больше в кольце нет силы. Если это все, позволь мне вернуться в покои.  
Я пошел двери, и он окликнул меня:  
\- Торин Дубощит!   
Если он скажет, что ему жаль, наше перемирие снова закончится. Я обернулся.   
\- Твои племянники отдали мне белые камни. Когда ты оправишься от ран, назови цену, и мы ее заплатим.  
И он мне поклонился.  
Дед все бы отдал, чтобы это увидеть. Но я не он.  
Я поклонился ему в ответ.  
Один из эльфов проводил меня до дверей. Балин все так же спал в кресле. На кровати Двалина спали Фили и Бифур.  
Я лег к Двалину, прижался к холодной спине и обнял. Совсем рядом с моей ладонью лежала теплая ладонь Бофура.   
\- Спи, - шепнул я в каменную шею и закрыл глаза. – Смотри мои сны.  
Я глубоко вздохнул и расслабился.   
Нужно подумать о чем-то хорошем.


	7. Chapter 7

Я стоял у пустого трона. В спину жаром дышал дракон. Я был совсем один, и я сказал себе:  
\- Я не боюсь.  
Он засмеялся, и стены окрасились красным – как мои окровавленные руки.  
Я зашел за трон. Торин стоял на коленях перед хоббитом и целовал его руку. Хоббит гладил его по голове и что-то бормотал. Потом он поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на меня:  
\- Ты не виноват.  
Я попятился – но сзади был дракон – Торин закричал откуда-то издалека:  
\- Двалин!  
Мне не было страшно, я выхватил топор.  
Повернулся вперед – назад – и побежал к чудовищу.  
В самое пекло.  
*  
Я понял и почти смирился, не видать мне никогда приятных пробуждений. В этот раз меня никто не тряс и не душил, только дышать один хер не получалось. Спереди в меня вцепился Бофур, сзади – Торин. Оба спят, но вроде как соревнуются, кто сильнее сожмет и быстрее лишит меня воздуха.  
С трудом выбрался из кровати. Размялся. Ну, не все так страшно, только голова гудит. Эти двое сначала потянулись друг к другу, но сразу отодвинулись, Торин сунул под себя мое одеяло, Бофуру досталась подушка.  
Я огляделся и выяснил, что местные эльфы нихера не такие гостеприимные, как эльфы Ривенделла. Все были в этой комнате! Брат скрючившись спал в кресле, на моей кровати топором кверху шумно дышал Бифур и избивал одеяло Фили.  
Пройтись? Я пошел к двери, но передумал. Бродить одному по темным коридорам не хотелось. Я подошел к кровати. Погладил Бофура по щеке. Он перестал хмуриться, улыбнулся и задышал ровнее.  
Я убрал прилипшую ко лбу седую прядь у Торина. Он догадался про сны, но о том, что я знаю про хоббита, никогда не узнает. Я уж постараюсь.  
\- Двалин? – позвал Бофур. – Зачем встал?  
\- Выспался.  
Я сел на пол и прижался щекой к его ладони. У него всегда такие теплые руки.  
\- Расскажешь, что случилось в крепости?  
\- Слегка повздорили с Некромантом и его орками. Хоббита там не было.  
Он тяжело выдохнул:  
\- Мне жаль.  
Я не ответил. Что тут ответишь?  
\- Мы с Бифуром подумали насчет кольца… Нужно в Эреборе одну штуку проверить, Бифур, кажется, что-то понял. Двалин? Мы же возвращаемся в Эребор? – он протянул мне кольцо.  
\- Возвращаемся. Проверим. А сейчас спи, - и я наконец сказал то, что давно хотел, - мой хороший.  
Он тихо засмеялся.  
Я сидел с ним, пока в комнате не посветлело, а потом подошел к окну. Это не рассвет. Шел снег. Херачил снег, с неба падали целые сугробы, а я подумал.  
Может, зима дома всегда так и начиналась, только мы не знали.  
Я смотрел на снег и подбросил кольцо, но не поймал его, потому что…  
Оно со звоном упало на пол и покатилось в угол, я поднял его и посмотрел еще раз. Нет, не привиделось.  
Я помотал головой. Несколько раз моргнул.  
На подоконнике, прижав ноги к груди, сидел прозрачный хоббит.  
Я шагнул ближе. Он не исчез.  
\- Мастер Бэггинс?  
Он подпрыгнул и обернулся, дернулся ко мне, он что-то говорил, губы шевелились.  
\- Я не слышу.  
Он хмыкнул, потом улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну.  
Я положил, ну, не положил, конечно, я держал руку будто бы на его плече. Он, наверное, почувствовал и поверх моей положил свою.  
Мы стояли так очень долго. Я смотрел, как все сильнее херачит снег, я смотрел на свою руку сквозь его и уже не понимал, которая из них – призрачная.  
Все-таки его. Моя одеревенела, но я ее не убирал.  
Я сжал воздух – его плечо, он обернулся.  
Улыбка у него усталая, но очень добрая. Как у Бофура.  
Я тихо сказал  
я сказал ему  
я сказал похрапывающему брату, беспокойному Фили, тяжело дышащему винным духом Бифуру  
я сказал странным эльфам Лихолесья, шумным эльфам Ривенделла и прекрасной темноволосой деве  
юному орлу и сводящему его с ума небу  
чужому для всех нас Тому Бомбадилу  
хоббитам Шира и гномам Эребора  
моему Бофуру и его глупой шапке  
я сказал своему лучшему другу, который тихо плакал во сне  
и Бильбо Бэггинсу:  
\- Мы справимся.  
Нас не сжечь драконьим пламенем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> работа участвует в конкурсе rsya, если вам понравилось, проголосовать можно по ссылке - работа участвует в конкурсе rsya, если вам понравилось, проголосовать можно по ссылке - http://awards.ruslash.net/works/4540


End file.
